


Not that Bad of a Guy

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael hate each other. Have for a year, but after a little encounter that might all change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not that Bad of a Guy

“Watch it.” Luke Hemmings snapped at me. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. Luke and I simply hated each other’s guts. We had since we first met last year. He was such a douchebag. He thinks he’s all that with his blond hair and blue eyes and always being so happy. What a joke.

I made my way to class and took my seat. It was maths so I didn’t really pay attention. I doodled in the margins of my notebook instead.

We were told to do problems from the textbook, which was when I decided to get out of class by excusing myself to the bathroom. I didn’t have to go, I was just using this as an excuse to get out of class for a little bit. I walked to the bathrooms and opened the door, and I was greeted with an angelic voice.

“Forgive me I’m trying to find, my calling I’m calling at night. I don’t mean to be a bother but have you seen this, girl.”

I listened to the voice, smiling and nodding my head to the familiar song. I couldn’t see who it was since the wall was blocking me. The boy had a deep voice. I walked closer, pocking my head around the corner to see… Luke Hemmings.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I muttered, catching his attention. He stopped singing, and looked over his shoulder at me.

I could’ve sworn his cheeks tinted for a second before he glared at me. “What, Clifford?” he asked.

“What? I can’t come to the bathroom in peace?” I shot back.

“Do you even know what I was singing?”

“All Time Low. Duh.” I rolled my eyes. All Time Low was one of my favourite bands after all.

“So you actually have good music taste?” he asked, raising his brow.

I nodded, and for the first time he smiled at me.

“Okay cool.” He said. “Don’t you have to go?”

“Oh, I actually just wanted a few minutes out of class.” I laughed, scratching the back of my neck.

He also laughed. “You’re trouble, Clifford.”

“And you’re a goody two shoes.” I shot back, smirking.

He walked closer to me, pocking my chest, causing me to giggle. “Such trouble.” He said, continuing his pocking.

“Stop, arsehole.” I snapped.

“Nope.” He continued his pocking; I tried and failed to hold back another giggle. “I knew under that sarcastic exterior you’re a sweet little kitten.”

I grabbed both his wrists and pushed him against the bathroom sink. He seemed surprised by my action, but I was more focused on how close our lips were. His blue eyes met my green ones. I was slightly panting after recovering from my giggling. His eyes left mine for a moment, looking at my lips before going back to mine. We slowly closed the gap between our lips.

Our lips moved in perfect synch, I let go of one wrist to hold his hip and his free hand went to the back of my neck. My grip on his other wrist loosened and I moved my hand to his, lacing our fingers together.

I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. I immediately ran my tongue along his, and for the first time I heard him moan. He let go of my hand and moved his hand to my hair.

I was getting hard, so out of instinct I grinded myself against him, another moan coming from the back of his throat. I could feel him getting hard too.

“Want you.” He whispered when we pulled away to breathe.

I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Better get to it then.” I gently bit his earlobe and turned him around. I quickly went to lock the door just in case anyone else came to use the bathroom. When I went back, his pants were already around his knees. I reached over to the soap dispenser, and got some soap on my fingers. I pushed one finger inside of him and he slightly winced. I let him adjust, before moving it around to stretch him out.

“Gonna add another finger, kay?”

“Mhm.” He replied and I added the other finger. I scissor him, stretching him out more. When he adjusted, I pushed in more and curled my fingers finding his prostate.

“Fuck!” he moaned, covering his mouth in attempt to muffle himself.

“Such a dirty mouth, Lukey.” I teased.

“Fuck you.” He muttered, coming out muffled through his hand. I continued to work my fingers and felt him push down on my fingers.

“I’m adding another finger, kay?” I said gently.

“You’re pretty sweet when you went to be.” He said, moving his hand and looking over his shoulder at me. I simply shrugged and added a third finger. I made sure to brush his prostate, causing him to grip the sink.

“Fuck.” He breathed. “I’m ready.” I heard him breathe.

I pulled my fingers out and undid my pants. I got more soap into my hand and coated my dick with it. I aligned myself at his entrance and pushed into him. I stilled inside of him – fuck he felt so good – letting him adjust.

After a few moments, I heard him say, “move.”

I slowly moved my hips, moving my hand to his dick to stroke him while my other gripped the sink. I ran my thumb along his tip causing him to moan.

“Faster.” I heard him moan. With a smirk, I thrust into him, hard. His hand went back to his mouth to muffle his moans. I kissed the spot behind his ear and moved my head to rest it on the back of his neck.

I stopped to change my angle and thrust into him again. Judging by his moan, I hit his prostrate.

“Oh my god!” he moaned.

“Y’feel so good.” I mumbled.

“So fucking close.” I heard him mumble. I flicked my wrist a few times and a few minutes later he climaxed with a muffled moan of my name and shot into the sink, causing me to meet my own climax.

I stilled inside of him, and when I caught my breath I pulled out of him. He was still panting at the sink while I went to get toilet paper to clean up.

“Hey.” I said, getting his attention. I passed him some toilet paper and said, “You’re not that bad of a guy.”

He smiled. “Back at ya.”


End file.
